


Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Astral Projection, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Gen, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, POV Stephen Strange, Spoilers, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS. SUMMARY WITHIN.





	Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> They have one chance to win, and then Stephen has one chance save a life.
> 
>  
> 
> Art by the amazing MTOMauw on [ Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/MTOMauw) The moment I saw it, I knew I had to write at least a little something for it! Seriously, though, this could have easily turned into a few thousand words if I'd let it!

Stephen knew it was coming, but he had to deal with the torrent of water threatening to overflow the battlefield before he could do anything about it. He worked as fast as he could, reversing the direction of the waves and building up a barrier to hold them back. His heart pounded in his chest. They had one shot at winning this fight, and then Stephen had one chance to deal with the consequences.

As soon as the water was taken care off, the Cloak was lifting Stephen into the air and streaking across the battlefield. Around them, Thanos’s forces were beginning to crumble and turn to ash. The rest of their allies were stumbling around, trying to catch up with what was happening, but Stephen didn’t have _time_ to deal with any of them. The Cloak put on another burst of speed and they were soon touching down next to the small cluster of heroes gathered around Tony Stark’s collapsed form.

The kid, Peter, already had tears running down with face while Stark’s wife knelt in front of him, murmuring softly. Stark himself was struggling to breath, chest jerking as he choked on air. Stephen could see his spirit pulling away and he reacted immediately, hands already glowing.

“Bet back!” he barked, startling the small crowd.

They listened, though, even Virginia. It gave Stephen exactly the opening he needed to reach out and anchor Stark’s spirit with a palm to the man’s chest, smirking at his surprised expression.

“You didn’t think it was going to be that easy to get out of clean-up, did you?”


End file.
